


¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

by Samantha_Myarrow



Series: The Power of Imagination [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lime, M/M, Pillados en medio de una misión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ONESHOT (McDanno)Steve y Danny se encuentran en medio de un caso como cualquier otro, pero con un pequeño detalle imposible de pasar por alto: ambos están metidos dentro de una lujosa limusina cuyo protagonista principal es un caño de pole dance ubicado en el medio de la misma.'¿Quién lo hubiera dicho...? Steve y tú involucrados en una operación como esta...'





	¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien se preguntaba de donde narices me vino la inspiración para escribir semejante fic, pues (como no pudo ser de otra forma) fue inspirándome en una imagen que compartieron en un grupo de Whatsapp y en medio de una locura espontánea decidí emprender este nuevo trabajo. En la imagen en realidad estaban sentados Danno y Steve alrededor de un caño de pole dance pero de lo que parecía ser un club nocturno. Pues bien, no me pregunten el por qué, pero mi cabeza decidió cambiar aquel club por aquellas enormes limusinas en donde hay el suficiente espacio para tener un caño de metal en el medio de la cabina (en realidad estas limusinas son muy típicas en Las Vegas pero todos juntos tomémonos el trabajo de fingir de que esto no es así y que sí hay vehículos de este estilo en Hawaii, ¿ok?).
> 
> Espero que les guste...

Pues, ¿quién lo diría?

El " _yo-todo-lo-hago-estallar_ " Steve Mcgarrett también podía sentir.

Así es, señores. Aparentemente, el SEAL no era el sujeto frío y distante que imaginaste que era. Vaya, sorpresa.

Porque aquella actitud la podías esperar de cualquier otra persona pero ¿de Steve? Oh, pues claro que no. Tu amigo y compañero no podía ser aquel individuo que ahora tenías delante de ti. Un tipo de armas a tomar no podía actuar de aquella manera tan ridícula y menos a mitad de una importante operación.

Ambos se encontraban dentro lo que vendría siendo una situación un tanto bizarra e inusual (¿acaso podía ser de algún otro modo cuando se encontraban en alguno de sus casos?) metidos dentro de una limusina de lujo de un importante narcotraficante, la que casualmente tenía un caño de estos para hacer _pole dance_ en medio de la cabina. Con la ambientación debidamente cuidada (luces tenues de colores varios, ventanas polarizadas, asientos tapizados en cuero y botellas vacías y ropas interiores femeninas olvidadas como si nada), sabías que nada de todo eso podía terminar en algo bueno.

Claro que todo era insinuantemente raro y que de haberte encontrado en otras circunstancias tu imaginación y tu accionar se hubiesen dejado llevar más allá de la cuenta (pues, ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho con el moreno enfrente suyo?). Sin embargo, una persona altamente calificada en su trabajo y con varios años de experiencia militar sobre los hombros, como lo era McGarrett, no podía estar sintiéndose... ¿incómoda?

Pareciera ser que alguien adentro de aquella lujosa limusina había dejado que su imaginación volase a _sectores indebidos_ en horarios de trabajo.

Porque estar sentado con la espalda completamente rígida con los puños ciñéndose al asiento hasta que sus nudillos adquiriesen una tonalidad blanquecina (haciendo juego con el color de su rostro), las piernas fuertemente apretadas y la mirada reflejando un completo estado de desesperación por salir de aquel lugar eran pruebas suficientes para poder aseverar que el moreno no mostraba el semblante de alguien que estuviese completamente relajado.

Echando una rápida mirada hacia tu reloj de pulsera, puedes notar que aún faltaba poco más de una hora para llegar al punto donde se suponía que debían estar dirigiéndose. Tiempo más que suficiente para _jugar_ un poco, ¿no?

-Así que... -llevas tu mano de una manera para nada accidental hacia una diminuta braga que (oh, vaya) se encontraba a tu lado y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la levantas para inspeccionarla con más detenimiento-, ... así es el modo en que se ve una limusina por dentro.

Volteas a mirar hacia tu compañero y puedes notar, por el movimiento de la nuez de su garganta, que parecía dificultarle hasta incluso _tragar._

...

Interesante palabra la que había escogido tu cerebro para describir el accionar del moreno. Sonríes de lado y recuerdas cómo aquella extraña y tangible tensión que sobrevolaba en el ambiente la habías estado sintiendo hacía varios días atrás, cada vez que se encontraban a solas dentro de una habitación cualquiera.

Parecía ser extraño que, dado el nivel de confianza que se tenían, aún no habías podido romper con ciertas "reservas" tuyas y decidido revelárselas.

Y sí, por "reservas" te referías a tu más que aceptada bisexualidad y el, también aceptado, hecho de que el individuo sentado enfrente, te ponía de un modo que hace mucho tiempo nadie lo había hecho.

Por supuesto, era más que obvio que por tratarse de alguien, con quien además de trabajar, era tu mejor amigo, las razones para enrollarte con aquel increíble morenazo eran ciento por ciento nulas. Y si además agregábamos a la balanza, el irrefutable e innegable hecho de que este era la personificación fehaciente de la Heterosexualidad, pues esto fácilmente aplastaba cualquier esperanza que pudieses llegar a albergar.

Desde aquel instante en que esa aterradora revelación se hizo presente ante ti, no pudiste evitar imaginarte un mundo de situaciones en las que tú y McGarrett eran las principales estrellas (pero no pudiendo decir lo mismo de las ropas que ambos llevaran puestas). A cada segundo te era más difícil, disimular tus acciones, haciendo que tus expresiones galantes hicieran presentes por sí solas.

Todas estas señales eran algo imposible de que pasara por alto ante la más que atenta mirada del SEAL. Por lo que te llevaba a pensar...

**_'¿Es por esto que ahora te encuentras así de nervioso, Steve?'_ **

La adrenalina empieza a circular por todo tu cuerpo en el momento exacto en el que la idea de que fueras tú el causante de su extraño accionar, empezara a rondar tu mente. Quizás se trataba de miedo o incomodidad de su parte, pero ya nada de eso te importaba. Al menos provocabas algo en él, más allá de un profundo sentimiento de amistad y eso te bastaba.

**_'Vaya manera de conformarse con tan poco, Williams'_** , te lo dices a modo de reprimenda para luego volver a enfocar tus pensamientos en la conversación que hasta unos momentos estabas teniendo con Steve.

Oh, no. Que te llamen loco, pero en esta ocasión no guardarías tu compostura: bordearías aquellos invisibles límites que te habías autoimpuesto hasta que fuese el mismo SEAL en persona quien te dijese _basta_. Mandarías al diablo toda la maldita operación junto con las desastrosas consecuencias que te pudiesen llegar a caer encima.

Solo por esta vez, te dejaría llevar...

Repentinamente (y luego de haber tomado esa decisión), tiras la braga al piso (la cual, todo ese tiempo habías estado teniendo en tu mano) y te acercas al caño que se encontraba estratégicamente ubicado en medio de ambos. No te levantas de tu cómodo asiento dado que lo acogedor del lugar te permitía no hacerlo y aún así estar relativamente cerca del moreno. De una manera casual agarras el pulido metal y, sin despegar los ojos de la mirada de desconcierto que ahora te brindaba, dices:

 

-Está _duro_ , ¿no lo crees?

 

El gesto de sorpresa seguido por el de vergüenza en las facciones de Steve, fueron todo un poema digno de ser apreciado. Esas eran precisamente las reacciones que estabas buscando.

-P-perdón, ¿qué...?

-El caño. Esta muy bien fijado al piso y al techo, ¿no crees? Es muy... _fuerte y duro_ -deslizando la mano por el metal de una manera lenta y provocativa, finges darle fundamento a lo antes dicho con un tono más que sugerente.

Estás más que seguro que, por su expresión, tu amigo claramente entendió la indirecta y de que para nada te estabas refiriendo al caño de metal. Escuchas como carraspea nerviosamente para luego cambiar su semblante (y vaya que lo hizo).

Por alguna razón que desconoces, su mirada se volvió fría y su ceño fruncido daba a entender que el Steve que ya conocías había vuelto a tomar el mando.

-Danny, déjate de estupideces. No es momento ni el lugar correcto para tus bromas. Por si no lo has notado, estamos a mitad de una operación y...

-Oh, vamos. Todo ese hermoso palabrerío ¿va dirigido a mí? Porque si es así, alguien en esta cabina ha estado proyectando sus problemas hacia los demás de un modo muy alarmante.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? Aquí el único que está actuando raro eres tú.

Luego de haber escuchado aquellas últimas palabras de la boca del SEAL, tu plan de _"hoy-te-seduciré-sin-importar-lo-que-me-digas"_ , aparentemente, decidió tomarse un viaje sin escalas directo a la mismísima mierda.

Si bien Steve McGarrett podía ser conocido como el sujeto capaz de proveerte materiales enteros y de muy buena calidad para futuras pajas de campeonato en la soledad tu habitación, este a su vez, también sabía tomar el papel como el cretino al que quisieras arrancarle la cabeza con solo escucharle decir una pequeña frase del estilo de **"el único que está actuando raro eres tú"**.

-¿Pero qué mier...? Disculpa, pero se me hizo haberte oído decir que YO soy el ÚNICO raro aquí...

-¡Yo no dije eso! Dije que estás actuando raro, Danny. ¡No digas cosas que jamás dije!

-¡Es lo mismo, Steve! No me vengas con tus tecnicismos en estos momentos o si no juro que...

-O si no ¿¡qué!? ¿Piensas ser todavía más raro? Porque permíteme decirte que más de lo que has estado actuando en los últimos días, no puedes hacerlo.

Oh, en verdad no pudo haber dicho aquello...

-¿Acaso eso es un reto, McGarrett? Porque de ser así, déjame decirte que con gusto lo aceptaré - el repentino cambio de tono en tu voz y la sonrisa lasciva que ahora le regalabas, tomó tan de sorpresa al SEAL que lo dejó, literalmente, sin habla.

Podría ser debido a la morbosidad pero, por alguna razón, discutir con el moreno en aquella reducida cabina, te prendía mucho más de la cuenta. Te llevaba de 0 a 100 con tan poco y a la vez que esto te desubicaba, hacía que tu corazón saltase de felicidad sin siquiera proponértelo. Vaya que estabas tremendamente _jodido_.

Después de un breve gesto de confusión reflejado en su rostro, Steve volvió a tomar su ya habitual expresión de desencanto propio de cuando mantenía una discusión contigo.

-Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, Danny. ¿¡Qué diablos es lo que ocurre contigo!? Antes no eras así de... - _ **'**_ ** _Llegó la hora de usar las mejores cartas a tu favor, Williams'_**.

De manera totalmente improvista y para nada casual (como todo lo que habías estado haciendo desde que pusiste un pie dentro de aquel vehículo), te levantas de tu asiento y recorres la distancia que los separaba a ambos. Te sientas a su lado y, sin que te importara en lo más mínimo el espacio personal del moreno, dejas solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre tu cuerpo y el de él.

-¿Así...? Así, ¿cómo, McGarrett? -al terminar de formular la pregunta, muerdes tu labio inferior en un gesto del que eras consciente el significado que dabas. Decides no apartarle la mirada y recorrerlo con tus orbes celestes sin recato alguno, buscando memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo en caso de todo aquel arriesgado acto tuyo no llegase a buen puerto, hasta definitivamente posarlas en sus apetecibles y deliciosos labios (¿a qué sabrían?).

Como era de esperarse, la incomodidad de él se hace más tangible y a niveles insospechados. A pesar de notar tu proximidad y tu descarada mirada, no se mueve de su asiento en un vano intento por demostrarte indiferencia hacia todo aquello que habías hecho (fracasando en el intento, claro está). Rompiendo el contacto visual que mantenía contigo y posicionando su vista en cualquier otro lugar de la cabina, finalmente se decide a emitir sonido por aquella hermosa y bendita boca suya (la que ansiabas besar con mucha desesperación desde hace bastante y ahora más que nunca).

-Pues, así... a-así de... de _¿peculiar?_

...

Aunque, sin miedo a equivocarte, esa no era la respuesta que estabas buscando obtener, no puedes evitara soltar una sonora carcajada en el instante exacto en el que terminaste de escucharla. Luego de la confusión inicial, el SEAL también se vio contagiado con ella, por lo que no tardó en.

Si alguien te hubiera dicho que Steve "Badass" McGarrett actuaría de ese modo tan... _dulce y tierno_ en medio de un intento de ligue de tu parte, metidos en la cabina de una limusina (propiedad de un famoso mafioso, vale aclarar) durante una operación, definitivamente no se lo hubieras creído. Está bien que habías tenidos casos de por demás bizarros y todos ellos con situaciones más raras que aquella en la que estabas metido ahora pero ESTO, sí que se llevaba el premio gordo.

Además de servirte para darte cuenta de algo sumamente importante que habías pasado por alto.

El SEAL era alguien que valía su peso en oro y, más allá de cualquier _ardiente_ sensación que él pudiera causarte, no podías jugar del modo en el que tenías en mente hacerlo en un comienzo. Ya no.

¿Quién sería tan imbécil de arriesgar todo aquellos buenos momentos por unos cuantos minutos de... lo que sea que iba a suceder entre ustedes (y si es que llegaba a suceder algo)? Si ustedes tenían un acercamiento mucho más allá de la estrecha amistad que poseían, te perderías la chance de poder disfrutar más momentos como aquel en donde podrías reír de las estupideces que hacían juntos.

Se perdería aquella mágica conexión que ambos poseían y hasta el momento no habías logrado tener con ninguna otra persona.

Más allá de lo físico, Steve era una muy bella persona, con una integridad incorruptible y ciento por ciento responsable a su trabajo. Valiente y dispuesto a brindar su vida por los demás integrantes del equipo. Sí, quizás esta última iba en niveles un tanto exagerados pero aún así, a pesar de no poseer instinto de supervivencia de ningún tipo cuando de salvar a alguien se trataba, hasta esto lo hacía alguien digno de admirar.

Era un milagro que alguien así, hubiera elegido ser tu amigo.

Y tú, como un completo imbécil y pensando siempre con tus partes bajas antes de que el cerebro, habías estado a punto de perder todo lo maravilloso que este le aportaba a tu vida. Menudo idiota.

A medida que ibas confeccionando aquel pensamiento, tu risa se fue apagando gradualmente.

Tu lugar era aquel: junto a él, para reír, bromear y ser su mejor amigo. Eras el sujeto agradable con el que, a lo sumo, podría compartir secretos y poder darle consejos cuando así lo necesitase.

O ser el padrino en su boda con decidiese elegir como esposa a alguna bonita muchacha hawaiana con quien tener varios hijos y comprarle una linda casa en un agradable barrio residencial para vivir junto a ellos.

Él necesitaba de todo eso y más.

Algo que tú jamás podrías llegar a alcanzar...

Y era justo aquí cuando te dabas cuenta de lo mucho que podía llegar a doler algo como esto.

 

**_'¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Williams? Muy típico de ti, darte cuenta de las cosas cuando ya es demasiado tarde...'_ **

 

Tu gesto debió haber cambiado tan drásticamente luego de haber parado de reír y de que este súbito pensamiento te golpeara de lleno, o sino el SEAL no te hubiera estado dedicando aquella preocupada mirada.

¿Era cosa tuya o Steve siempre lograba leer tus expresiones con una alarmante facilidad?

-¿Danny? ¿Estás bien? -maldita sea, cómo odiabas cuando los papeles se invertían y pasabas a ser tú la tímida dama en aprietos.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría, Steve? -tratas de hacer que tu voz sonase lo menos angustiada posible pero fracasas en el intento. Casi desesperadamente pretendes no hacer evidente tu rotundo cambio de ánimo, por lo que decides emprender una rápida huída hacia tu asiento; sin embargo los reflejos del moreno son mucho más rápidos que los tuyos y logra sujetarte del brazo para detenerte.

Con la otra mano libre acaricia tu mejilla (o por lo menos eso es lo que tú deseas pensar) obligándote a levantar la cabeza que tratabas de mantener oculta de su vista. Sentías una especie de nudo en tu garganta que te dificultaba hasta el tratar de respirar y, como si esto fuese poca cosa, tu vista empezaba a empañarse debido a las lágrimas que te obligabas a retener.

-Hey, no... Mírame. Por favor, Danny, mírame...

Lo único que te faltaba, para que la situación fuese perfección pura y de la buena, era que McGarrett hubiera notado tu deplorable estado y que encima tratara de consolarte. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma. De seguro, el tipo barbudo de allá arriba (o quién rayos fuese el idiota encargado de hacerte vivir tus penurias) se estaba partiendo de la risa contigo.

Intentas apartarte del SEAL para así poder ir nuevamente a tu asiento e inventarte de algún modo algo que diera por terminado el tema. Pese a esto, y como era de esperarse, él no solo que no suelta su agarre sino que lo potencia llevando su mano hasta tu cintura (sí, SU mano y TU cintura JUNTAS).

-Si estás así por algo que dije, quiero que sepas que no fue mi intensión ofenderte. Tú sabes que tiendo a exagerar mucho las cosas y que no me tomo bien tus bromas...

-Steve, por favor... Solo... no sigas, ¿sí? No tienes nada de qué disculparte y mucho menos conmigo. Créeme, no estoy así por nada de lo que hayas dicho o hecho en los últimos minutos aquí dentro de esta basura de coche - sonríes de lado y con mucha suavidad logras alejarlo un par de centímetros de ti (aun cuando deseabas permanecer en esos fuertes y seguros brazos) - Tienes razón. Estoy actuando demasiado raro en estos últimos días, incluso para alguien como yo, y francamente no tienes por qué soportar mis bromas cuando aún debemos arrestar a esos malnacidos de allá afuera...

-Danny...

-Creo que sería una buena idea que mejor nos centremos en cosas mucho más útiles como lo es la operación y de lo que pueda esperarnos allá en la casa de ese tal Suarez...

-¡Danny!

-¿¡Qué...!?

Obviamente, la pregunta que planeabas formular jamás terminó de salir de tus labios debido a que (casualmente) otros labios habían decidido posarse sobre los tuyos.

 

Si no hubiese sido porque sabías que dentro de esa cabina solamente estaban Steve y tú, nunca te hubieras siquiera imaginado que aquellos labios eran los que tan profundamente te besaban en estos instantes.

Habiendo pasado la sorpresa inicial e importándote muy poco el por qué de aquella repentina reacción, decides corresponderlo de una forma muy eficaz. No es por presumir, pero si de algo te caracterizabas era por ser un excelente besador.

Sin embargo, estabas a punto de descubrir que aquel puesto muy merecido, te iba ser legítimamente ganado por el sujeto _"fan número 1 de los pantalones cargo"._

El mimo y la gentileza con la que lo hacía eran algo verdaderamente... magníficos y casi imposibles de explicar. Por el modo en que ambas bocas se amoldaban pareciera ser que ya lo hubieran hecho con anterioridad, conociéndose el perfecto ritmo de memoria que prodigaban con absoluta devoción y talento sin igual.

Jamás, hasta ese entonces, habías sentido aquel sinfín de emociones camufladas con solo una pequeña unión de labios. Tampoco es que tus parejas hubiesen sido demasiadas como para no poder comparar sus besos pero en este preciso momento, habías olvidado completamente todo sobre cómo te hicieron sentir aquellas veces anteriores a la que actualmente estabas viviendo.

Es como si caminaras por terrenos vírgenes, cuando claramente sabías que no era así.

Cuando comienzas a sentir que su lengua acaricia con delicadeza tu labio inferior no puedes evitar dejar escapar un vergonzoso gemido (casi como rogando que continuara por aquel camino).

Ni lento ni perezoso, el moreno no solo aprovecha la ocasión para beber y alimentar su pasión con aquel tenue sonido tuyo, sino que decide escalar un nivel más arriba en la escala de la sensualidad para invitar a participar a tu aún inactiva lengua. Introduciéndose en aquella húmeda cavidad y sujetando el agarre de tu cintura y nuca con mayor intensidad (sin tener idea de cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que sus manos habían vuelto a sujetarte) busca de un modo lento y tortuoso la unión de ambas. Por supuesto, eso es algo de lo que no lo ibas a privar.

Tu mente ya había perdido todo rastro de cordura cuando estas entran en contacto la una con la otra y sujetándote del cuello de su remera, intentas de algún modo lograr fundirte aún más a su cuerpo.

Mierda, si sabías que así se sentían sus besos lo hubieses hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Dejándote llevar por la situación, y en vista de que tenías su entera aprobación para hacer lo que se te viniera a la gana, diriges una de tus manos hacia su ancha espalda. Las veces con las que habías soñado poder abrazarlo del aquel modo con un ardiente beso como principal detonante eran infinitas.

Luego de sentir tus caricias en su espalda, Steve hace que recuestes la tuya (y manteniendo el contacto entre ustedes) en aquellos finos asientos forrados del más caro cuero que se pudiese encontrar en el país posicionándose entre tus piernas. No puedes evitar sonreír en medio del beso, al sentir lo "animado" que se encontraba con todo aquello.

A excepción de las ocasionales veces en las que ambos necesitaban tomar un poco de aire, en ningún instante habían roto aquel mágico momento.

Agradecías al cielo que haya tomado la brillante idea de moverse y friccionara su entrepierna con la tuya (nadie podía negar de que McGarrett sabía lo que hacía). La irritante sensación de que la ropa empezaba a sobrar, empieza a ser cada vez más presente. _Oh, sí, en verdad que molestaba._

En el medio de aquel ambiento repleto de roces, gemidos y jadeos acompasados, buscas introducir una de tus inquietas manos por debajo de su remera mientras él se encuentra distraído trasladando sus besos por tu quijada hasta llegar a tu cuello. Como era de esperarse (y acompañado de un leve suspiro por parte del SEAL), logras tu tan ansiado objetivo.

Sientes como las puntas de tus dedos empiezan a arder al entrar en contacto directo con la suave piel de su espalda. Simplemente era la gloria.

Aún así, querías más. Diablos, en verdad necesitabas ir un poco más allá. _Solo un poco más._

De una forma "casual", colocas tu mano por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón con la única intensión de colarlo y poder tocar un poco más de piel (y vaya piel que deseabas tocar).

No obstante, esta vez no recibes su entera aprobación.

El moreno se aleja de encima tuyo como si tu cuerpo fuera algún tipo de metal fundido y en su mirada notas la sorpresa mezclado con algo de miedo...

**_'Genial, Danny. La acabas de cagar...'_ **

Como puedes, te sientas e intentado recobrar tu compostura, logras articular:

-Yo... mierda, Steve. En verdad, lo siento... -por alguna inexplicable razón luego de haberse alejado de ti, una especie de escalofrío empezaba a recorrer tu columna y la creciente angustia de que el SEAL ya no quisiera volver a estar contigo empieza a ser tangible.

Ni siquiera sabías qué narices se suponía que debías decir. Porque, si lo pensabas con más detenimiento, un _"lo siento, Steve, pero, ya sabes... la calentura del momento me pudo y unas fuertes ganas de acariciar tu trasero vinieron a mí por lo que no pude contenerme; te prometo que no volverá a suceder por lo que ¿te parece que lo continuamos en dónde lo habíamos dejado?"_ para nada salvaría tu monumental metida de pata.

¿Qué harías ahora si el SEAL ya no deseaba ni siquiera volver a ser tu amigo? ¿O simple compañeros de trabajo? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste corresponder su beso?

Y ahí está de nuevo el Danny Williams que únicamente pensaba con su polla, señores.

Pero es que eras pendejo con mayúsculas.

Como si el moreno fuese capaz de leer tu mente, decide dedicarte su mejor sonrisa para posteriormente agregar:

-No seas idiota. No fue por eso que me detuve -hace una pequeña pausa como si esperara que con eso, tú entendieras de qué era a lo que se refería-. ¿Qué acaso no lo notas? -al ver tu mirada de desconcierto, desvía la mirada para posteriormente negar con la cabeza y riendo dice-. El vehículo acaba de detenerse, Danny.

Finalmente, y luego de haber comprendido su punto, dejas escapar todo el aire que habías estado reteniendo en los pulmones.

Cierto, la operación. La habías olvidado por completo.

Rápidamente, te alistas el cabello junto con las prendas que se te habían desacomodado (¿en qué maldito momento Steve había logrado desprenderte la mitad de los botones de tu camisa?) mientras tu compañero hacía lo propio con las suyas. Empiezas a pensar en gatitos muertos con intenciones de " _bajar tus ánimos_ " y meterte nuevamente en el papel de en cubierto que se te había dado.

Durante todo el rato que aquella pequeña actividad duró, ninguno de los dos había dejado de regalarse alguna que otra mirada o sonrisa traviesa como si fuesen dos idiotas adolescentes. No podías evitar sentirte entusiasmado por lo que acabas de vivir con él. Es demasiado para procesar.

De repente, la puerta de la cabina se abre y por ella aparece un sujeto de traje y corbata (con aspecto de ser el mayordomo) informándoles que el señor Suarez ya los estaba esperando dentro de la casa para hablar con ellos.

Cuando el SEAL se encontraba a punto de bajar, lo sostienes del hombro para así detenerlo. Sentías que era tu obligación decir algo, antes de que saliesen de allí y volvieran nuevamente a la formar parte de la realidad en la que tú y él eran solamente amigos. No querías que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes ni tampoco querías que el moreno pensara que lo único que buscabas era enrollarte con él y nada más.

Debías dejar las cosas claras.

-Necesito decirte algo, Steve. Pero... -el modo en el que te mira definitivamente no te ayuda en nada a acomodar tus ideas-. No sé cómo diablos decirlo sin sonar como un idiota...

Este, luego de sonreír de lado (maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que verse tan jodidamente bien cada vez que hacía eso?) se acerca a ti para hablar.

-Descuida, no debes decírmelo ahora mismo. Podemos hablar una vez que hayamos terminado aquí -colocando una mano en tu muslo y mordiéndose los labios para luego acercarse a tu oído y, susurrantemente, decir-. Por lo que tienes terminantemente prohibido morirte, ¿ok?

¿Quién hubiera dicho que era mucho más placentero relevar el mando y dejar que el trabajo de seducir sea mutuo?

-¿Es eso una orden, _jefe_?

-Oh, sí. Y más le vale que la cumpla, detective Williams -luego de decirlo (y teniendo en cuenta el modo sensual en el que lo hizo), besó la comisura de sus labios como quien no quiere la cosa.

Esto sí que estaba tomando un excelente rumbo y que por nada del mundo pensabas perdértelo con algo tan trivial como lo era morir.

_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, no...?_

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada quiero decirles (o más bien informarles) que, mientras escribía este fanfic, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una serie de one shots que fuesen como pertenecientes al mismo mundo (al Steve y Danny de esta historia) como para ir contando el avance de su relación, pero que a su vez puedan leerse como historias independientes una de las otras. 
> 
> Claro que el resto de los one shots también estarán basados en imágenes en los que mi mente decida volar y explorar nuevos senderos en cuanto a McDanno se trate [n.n]
> 
> En fin, quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado hasta aquí una vez más y espero de corazón, que lo sigan haciendo en un futuro no muy distante con cualquier otro trabajo que desee emprender.
> 
> Besos y abrazos, los quiero,
> 
> Samantha fuera.


End file.
